


Conversations

by mwicks



Series: The First Family [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Other, The First Family Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwicks/pseuds/mwicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overheard in the future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Complete fabrication – based on characters from a TV series and the authors own wild imaginings with no disrespect for actual people.

Converstation 1:

“It’s just...” he lets out a deep sigh, “it’s going to be hard.”

Her green eyes flash hard anger, then soften and look into his identical greens with so much love and understanding his breath hitches again in his chest.

“I know,” she says softly as she shifts to wrap her arms around his neck and holds him to her, “but it’s nothing I haven’t spent my whole life doing.”

She’s tall, but he can still rest his head on hers, hugging her hard. He hadn’t wanted this for her.

“It’s just...I wanted...,”he starts to say as she pushes back a little to look up at him, unable to finish.

“I know,” she repeats and he knows she knows what he was going to say, “But this is what I want, she’s what I want.”

And with that finality in her voice, he bows to her superior wisdom as he knew he would.

“I suppose we should have Kat’s parents over for drinks,” he says looking down at his daughter and wondering where all the time went.

“Dad,” Ellie sighs, “Kat’s father is in Indonesia with the Natelagawa defense and her mother’s in Anchorage protesting the G8 at the moment. Plus I want to wait until Brad get’s home.”

The thought of Brad ‘Iceman’ Colbert having drinks with anyone who goes to Anchorage to protest the fucking liberal dick suck that is the G8 was just not computing in his head.

“How is it that Kat’s a marine with such liberal parents?” Nate asked before he realised what he’d said.

Ellie laughed.

“Says the retired Marine CAPTAIN who went to Harvard and has a lawyer for a father and a social worker for a mother– you don’t get more liberal dick suck than that, dad,” her smile takes the sting out of her words. It’s truly uncanny how well his children know them.

“Kiss Kat with that mouth?” is his classy retort, his light tone not really covering his worry for his daughter.

And, she knows it.

“Dad,” she says as she runs her hands up his arms still around her waist, “it’s going to be OK.”

“She’s a Marine, Ellie,” Nate can’t help himself; “she’s married to the Corp. She’ll be deployed at a moment’s notice, gone for long periods without any contact and she’ll be changed when she gets back.”

Ellie sighs.

“You’re not telling me anything I don’t already know, Fick,” she does a fair imitation of Brad, “I’ve spent my life with two Marines – one of who is a lifer. I know what being a Marine wife means, dad.”

Nate takes a minute.

“I’ve learnt from example,” Ellie explains, “you never said anything to let Chris or I, but I know what to do when the person you love is on the other side of the world in some hell hole, probably getting shot at. You taught me that. I also know what to do when that person comes home and can’t speak or sleep for days. Brad taught me that.”  
Nate groans and shakes his head.

“Oh god,” he says sadly, “what kind of life have we given you?”

Ellie laughs softly and hugs her father.

“The very best kind of life,” she says into his neck, “both of you worked so hard to give Chris and me everything we could possibly need and I’m not talking about material things. You have given me your idealism, your drive, your commitment. Brad has given me his bravery, his control and his geek bug.”

They both laugh gently at that.

“Both of you have given me your love and that’s worth everything.”

Nate swallows the lump in his throat and tries to collect himself. They totally lucked out when it comes to his children.

Oh shit.

He pulls back and gives Ellie a slightly suspicious look.

“You haven’t told Chris yet have you?” he asks and the half smile she gives him is an answer in itself.

“Damn you,” he says as he returns her smile.

“I thought, being the father of the bride and all, that you should be the one to give the news to the politically ambitious Senator to be Christopher Fick-Colbert.”

He rolls his eyes at that. His son won’t give a fuck about who his sister is marrying, but he’s pretty sure his Democrat minders are going to have a field day with this, considering the Fick-Colbert’s history with the press.

“I have a better idea,” Nate says, “let’s wait to Brad gets home next week and he can tell Chris.”

Two sets of green eyes sparkle.

“Perfect.”


	2. Converstations 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overheard in the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete fabrication – based on characters from a TV series and the authors own wild imaginings with no disrespect for actual people.

Converstations 2

“Dad, it’s not that big a deal,” his teal eyes pleading understanding.

Nate shakes his head, wondering if he heard his son correctly.

“Not that big a deal?” he asked incredulously as he vaguely wonders what Brad will say about this.

“Yeah,” Chris straightens up and goes on the defensive, “it’s not like I’m enlisting into the Air Force.”

“Thank fuck,” Nate says quickly, wincing at Brad’s voice in his head ‘FUCKING AIR FORCE??’

“And it’s not like I’m going to be, you know, in danger or anything,” Chris tries another angle.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Nate knows his voice is cynical – too harsh – but Chris will have to deal.

“I know what I want, dad,” Chris settles on stubborn and Nate has to give him his dues – he’s had two extremely good role models for stubborn.

“Have you really thought about what this will mean?” Nate tries reasonable.

“For you or for me?” Chris can’t quite hide his cool tone.

“Jesus, Chris, for you,” Nate is quick to reassure his son of this, “have you thought about what being part of this family is going to do to your chances?”

Chris relaxes – of course his father would only be concerned for him; he’s been listening to his minders for too long.

“Dad,” Chris looks directly into his father’s green eyes, “I have nothing to be ashamed about and you’ve taught me never to back down from who I am or where I’m from. Can you imagine Brad’s wrath if I back down from a fight?”

He was trying for levity, but Nate wasn’t there yet.

“This isn’t funny, Chris,” Nate’s voice stern, “we could be a serious hindrance to you, people will drag everything – and I mean everything – out for the world to see. Are you ready for that?”

Chris thought for a moment, his father’s concern palpable.

“I know that, I’m not naive, but if it’s one thing you and Brad have taught me is that I can’t let others dictate my path.” Chris says, “People already know most of our story, what else is there? I have two dads and a nerd for a sister. I had a mom and she died. What else is there to know?”

Nate shakes his head.

“It’s not going to be that easy,” he breathes out, “Fuck, trust you to choose the most difficult path.”

He’s smiling, and Chris knows everything is going to be ok.

“Relax dad, I could be running for ACLU president,” Chris smiles back.

Nate rolls his eyes.

“I think that would be better than a democrat senator.”

It’s Chris’s turn to roll his eyes.

“That’s a ways in the future yet, Dad.”

“Have you told Brad yet?”

The smile on Chris’s face freezes and Nate already knows his answer; he also can see where this is going.

“Fuck – you little shit,” Nate is slightly concerned he didn’t see this coming from the first.

“Now, dad,” Chris is trying for placating.

“Oh no – no you don’t,” Nate is saying as he starts to back out of the living room.

“Oh come on, dad,” Chris is smiling as he follows his father out of the living room and into the hall.

“You want to be a politician; you better learn to do dirty work.”

“I’ll have minions to do that for me,” Chris teases as they pick up the pace into the kitchen.

Nate makes a dash for the patio door, but Chris gets there before him.

“Dad!”

“Chris!”

Both of them are trying not to laugh. Chris gives his father a particularly pleading look and Nate knows he’s had it.

“Ok,” he relents like they both knew he would, “let’s go and tell Brad the good news – TOGETHER.”

“Ok dad.”


	3. Conversations 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overheard in the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete fabrication – based on characters from a TV series and the authors own wild imaginings with no disrespect for actual people.

Conversations 3

“Why are you hiding out in here in the attic like the fucking retarded, pussy whipped gaybo that you are?” her voice soft but firm, he can hear her concern under the pseudo marine bravado.  
“I’m not hiding out,” he shifts uncomfortably on the window sill as she pushes herself up to join him.  
“Move over lard ass,” she giggles as they try and fit on the small ledge, “you better watch that middle age spread now you’re an old married man.”  
“Almost married,” he winces as she accidently pokes him in the ribs, “and I can run ten clicks in 40, what’s your best?”  
She looks at him seriously.  
“39:45”  
He raises one eye brow, a physical tick he’s picked up from Brad.  
“Liar”  
“Fatso”  
“Weirdo”  
“Pussy”  
“Dyke”  
She laughs out loud.  
“Loser – is that the best you got?”  
He smiles and laughs a little and she knows the tension is broken.  
“So, what’s with the stalling?” she says as she puts her arms around him.  
“I’m not stalling,” he replies leaning into her embrace.  
She lets this go and they sit for a few seconds just regulating their breathing; it’s a familiar, comforting family gesture.  
“ You know, pretty soon, this chick in white is going to turn up and demand to know why you aren’t hanging around downstairs for her and I used my one good excuse when Stacey Grayson came over looking for you that time in 5th grade.”  
“It wasn’t that good, she still found me.”  
“Whatever.”  
She waits.  
“How do they do it?”  
She, as always, knows instinctively what he’s talking about but pokes him in the side anyway.  
“Dude, do I need to get Ray to give you another colourful talk with his amazing banana penis diagrams again?”  
She’s being deliberately obtuse.  
He pokes her back.  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” he sighs, “how do they make it work?”  
“The same way everyone makes it work – love, patience, understanding – all those liberal dick suck emotions.”  
He smirks at that.  
“You love Sophie, right?”  
He nods.  
“She, for some strange reason, loves your ugly face.”  
He knocks his head against hers and she smiles.  
“I don’t really see the problem here.”  
He looks at the floor and she waits.  
“It’s just...,” he’s having a hard time getting it out, “if it’s not like them, then I don’t know if I want it.” It comes out in a hurried, soft voice.  
She doesn’t say anything for a moment or two then tightens her arms around her brother and breathes out.  
“I know,” is all the understanding she can give.  
“Ellie,” his voice is small, “I think love should be exactly like them. The way they still look at each other like they’re the only two in the room after all of these years. All of that freaky non verbal communication they do, the way they waited for each other, the fucking epicness of who they are together. All of it – I think love should be all of it.”  
She smiles her father’s one sided smile because she can feel him trembling.  
“Fucking ruined us when it comes to expectations of relationships didn’t they?”  
He laughs ruefully and swallows the burning sensation he has in the back of his throat, tries to ignore the sting in his eyes.  
“What happens if Soph and I don’t have that?” it’s the question that’s been playing in his mind ever since he proposed, festered until he’s found himself ‘not hiding out’ in the attic while 215 family members and friends shift nervously on chairs in the back yard of his childhood house.  
“Chris,” she starts softly, “I don’t think anyone can have what Dad and Brad have because it’s Dad and Brad. Neither you nor Sophie share any of the circumstances that brought Dad and Brad together – thank Christ – and your journey will be completely different to theirs...but I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”  
He shifts so he can see her face.  
“You just got to make the best decisions with the intel you’ve got at hand and trust that you’ll have the skills to get it done,” her tone mocking, but her meaning pretty clear.  
He waits, then –  
“That the best you got?”  
“Well, it was that or ‘man the fuck up’,” she says.  
“That is so retarded.”  
“So is hiding out in the fucking attic on your wedding day because you’re worried you’re married life won’t live up to the un-fucking-fairly high standards set by your gay dads.”  
“What until I tell Brad you called him gay.”  
She rolls her eyes at him.  
“You think I’m scare of that aging Viking yenta?”  
“Aging Viking yenta that’s standing right behind you,” Brad’s sardonic voice makes them both jump and they tumble off the ledge, giggling nervously as they try and meet amused blue eyes.  
“Brad,” Ellie recovers first, “we were just talking about you.”  
Brad resists the eye roll and waits patiently.  
“Chris’s having a mid life crisis...at 29...because he thinks you and Dad have the perfect relationship and his and Sophie’s won’t live up to that.”  
Brad’s eyebrow twitches as he turns to Chris.  
“Ellie called you gay.”  
They don’t call him Iceman for nothing...he suppresses the smile as the siblings glare at each other.  
“When you’ve finished with this particular pissing contest there’s a wedding downstairs that seems to be missing a groom and a chief usher whose going to be watching her back all night tonight.”  
Ellie had the good grace to look chagrined.  
“Are we done here?” Brad asked as he turned towards the door.  
Ellie looks at Chris.  
“You and Sophie will find your own way,” she offers, “it’s all about compromise, trust, love – remember, we’ve been taught by the best.”She links arms with her brother as they follow Brad to the door. Chris nods and straightens his jacket.  
“Still in trouble for the gay comment,” Brad says as he opens the door, “you know, your Grandmother said something about Mrs Bloom’s nephew, Saul, being single. Sure she’ll be happy to talk to you about it.”  
Ellie groaned – fucking recon marine’s play dirty when pushed.


End file.
